Dust in the Wind
by CreativiteeInsanee
Summary: Damien has come back to South Park with a few problems, and there's only one way to resolve them all. PipxDamien Rated M for later chapters


Pain.

Pip cringed, and his teeth sunk in to the soft flesh of his lip. It rolled up his uncovered skin, leaving a stinging feel on it; reddening his cheeks, which were covered with a thick layer of dirt. It hurt most of all in an area in which most would not come to expect - the back of his hand. The smell of burning skin still lingered, and a nasty little burn lay there, imprinted from when his best friend had tried to use him as a human firework. Other marks and bruises were up and Pip's arms and legs - he was battered, his clothes dirtied and torn…

…but yet he remained in the park. It's not like he had anything better to do. His mother would make a fuss over him… ''Where have you been, Pippy? Oh! What on earth has happened to you?! You look ghastly!'' And that would be the end of him, he knew.

Pip swung slowly, gaining support only from his feet. They left something on the ground that was ordinarily someone would pay no attention to but on this very day gained much attention from Pip, who in his cheerful nature was happy to see the footprints considering the fact that it was his first glimpse of something that had not been dyed white by the snow. The frost seemed to cling to everything it could get to. It took a while for something to get in to Pip's sight that was not turned white by the flakes of snow.

It was black, and faded in to a blur by Pip's sight. But as it approached, it gave Pip a deep realization of what it was.

Or more specifically, _who._

''Pip,'' Damien yelled from a distance, his arms waving frantically. ''Pip! Come here! I need to talk to you, c'mon, over here!''

''Okay!''

The British boy hops off of the swing and scoots over to where Damien is standing. Only a flabby wired fence separated them. Damien knew that Pip was too much of a good boy to be capable of such ''disgraceful behavior,'' so in great irritation he jumped the fence.

The antichrist managed to babble out a garbled sentence. Pip could make out the words ''Pip,'' ''Sorry,'' and ''leave.'' It was also noticeable to him that though his words were fumbled, he showed no signs of embarrassment. No cheeks flushed, no looking down at his feet… his face was still too white to be human, and he stood in perfect posture. That's a demon for you.

Finally, he stopped his babbling. Pip looked at him with those green eyes of his, and Damien could tell that Phillip Pirrup was startled. His eyes were open wide, and fluttering. It was then that Damien realized that he had just made a total ass of himself.

''Pip.''

''Yes?'' Pip pushes the golden strands of hair out from his face.

''I'm leaving.''

''Well, why come to see me if your just going to go home?'' the eight-year-old questions in complete misunderstanding.

''No, I meant I'm leaving South Park.'' Damien has a solemn look painted upon his face.

''Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that.''

''But I'll come to visit… someday.'' Damien knows that for the son of Satan, he has some damn lousy lying skills.

''Will you come to visit often?'' a hopefulness flickers on to Pip's expression.

''Oh… um… probably not. But I'll come as soon as I can.''

''Oh.''

Damien gazes down at every blemish he has caused to appear on Pip's body. ''And I'm sorry I tried to blow you up. And I didn't mean it. Well, I did meant it then but now…''

''It's okay,'' Pip interrupts.

''Good-bye, my friend.'' Damien locks his arms around Pip.

And just like that, he had vanished.

* * *

_**Okay, for some reason my style of writing annoys the living shit out of me. I'll try to make the next chapter longer than this, and better. I had a dream about this a few days ago, and this is how it appeared to me, so please don't complain about how I'm lingering on all the stupid things like the footprints and stuff like that, because I'm trying to put chapter in to Pip's perspective as much as possible. And the name of the fanfic? It's called Dust in the Wind after the kick-ass song by Kansas. You'll get why later… **_

_**Xxx,**_

_**Kaia (CreativeeInsanee)**_


End file.
